theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Meygana Broomstix
Meygana Broomstix is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. She not only has the power to fly, but also to make dreams come true. She'll help make your wildest dreams take flight! Her Bratz counterpart is Meygan, who is said to be her cousin in the theme song. Info Personality Meygana is sporty, athletic and active. She loves to fly around on her broomstick with her pet Wingzy. She is one girl who you can't hold down, literally! She is a bit of a show off and loves to go out and have fun! She also like attending late night parties or cloud hopping and she loves all shades of blue sky and fluttery capes. 'Appearance' Meygana is a pale skinned girl with very pale pink cheeks, light red lipstick, and very little eyeshadow over her bright emerald green eyes. She wears a pair of orange-bronze goggles in her very curly gray hair, along with a black witch hat with a small bead and blue feather. She wears a blue tanktop with a single buckle and bronze-orange puff sleeves, also with buckles on them, matching the one around her neck. She wears a black pleat skirt with bronze-orange belt and two bronze bracelets, both different in shape. Her cape is long and blue, though otherwise plain. She carries a small broomstick resembling a small purse, which may grow bigger for her to fly on. Around her neck is a loose silver crest necklace piece. She also has on multiple buckled black boots and above the knee lilac-blue stockings. Midnight Beach For the Midnight Beach, Meygana's puffed hair is worn in low pigtails with few braids at the start of the pigtail. Her eye makeup is about the same while her eyes seem to be a deeper shade of blue. Her lips are a light shade of burgandy. For Midnight Beach, Meygana wears a golden tankini with a sheer blue wrap with gold and red stars and gold stitching along it. Her heeled sandals are blue and yellow. On her right wrist is a silver bracelet, blue witch hat with thin white lines all over it, and gold hoop earrings. Magic Night Out Magic Night Out Meygana has her long hair and bangs pulled fully back and worn lowly with a yellow witch hat with thick black band worn to the side. She wears her normal burgandy lipstick and eye makeup. Her earrings are long gold pieces. For her outfit, Meygana wears a sapphire blue long sleeved top with a corset-type design on the front and black material at the shoulders. Her skirt is a lighter shade of blue with yellow lining on both layers. Her shoes are sapphire blue heels with straps around the ankle. Normal Form Seen in the first webisode, Meygana had light-fair colored skin and bright blue eyes and eyeshadow. Her lipstick was red colored, and she had pale red cheeks. She wears golden earrings and long curly brunette hair. Meygana's attire consist of a blue patterned tanktop with thin brown puff sleeves and a ruffled black skirt with gold belt. She has metal pieces of jewerly on both wrist and also a buckle choker. Her leggings are gray-lilac in color and way above her knees. Pet Meygana owns Wingzy, a pale white-blue pegasus with red mane and tail. It wears a pair of goggles over its big dark colored eyes. Its wings are small, angelic like. When a button is pushed, Wingzy flaps her wings and blinks! Story of Joining Sora's Team Meygana and her friends were at the Midnight Beach after they were done with their studies, but when they saw flashing ripples in the sky, Headmistress Magika asked the girls to see what was happening. When the group got to one of the spots that each of the falling beings were, they met Sora, and for Meygana it was love at first sight. When Sora was asked by lots of of students, he explained about other worlds, the Heartless, the Keyhole, and also the Keyblade. When he saw his friends that were with him for the mission, they didn't appear as themselves. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Donald, BMO, Marceline, and Jackson Jekyll attacked Sora and he noticed that they were controlled. As he engaged for a showdown, Levitor joined in on the fight and they won. But then the Heartless,Nobodies, and Subspacers appeared with Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Bowser, and Oogie Boogie and as Sora and Levitor tried to fight them off, Stitch, Goofy, and Tifa Lockhart appeared to join the fight. And when Big Yellow almost attacked Meygana, Sora saved her which made her love him more. Then after the showdown that lasted about 189 sec, Sora gained help from the Bratzillaz, which they all healed their friends and they were thankful. Soon, Meygana was upset when they already found the Keyhole which was in the Crystal Ball and, had to leave that she asked if she and her friends would join, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey accepted. Category:Bratzillaz characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Internet characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Athletes Category:Witches Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:School students Category:Magic Users Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Fashion characters Category:Flying characters Category:Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Comedy characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Healers Category:Mattel characters Category:Sora's Love Interests